worldofmanycolorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ember White
Ember White is one of the main characters and antagonists in the World of Many Colors books. Brilliant and extremely powerful, Ember is the witch of the Otherworld, and is always scheming something. Her mind tricks are almost impossible to see through. Her "Other self" is Emberlee Whitmore. Biography Background Ember was born with Kinetic abilities, a power she inherited from her mother. She spent her childhood in London, England, being home-schooled by her mother, until her mother was re-married to a rich man who later became very abusive and cruel to both Ember and her mother, both physically and verbally. She was often locked in extremely cramped spaces like the cupboards or in the tiny shower stall while being chained up, forced to listen to her mother crying as she was beaten and screamed at. After her step father murdered her mother, he moved them to Trenton, New Jersey at the start of Ember's ninth grade. Even in school, she was bullied and harassed. Ember found comfort in meditating, like her mother had shown her to do on numerous occasions. When Ember meditated, she was always finding herself up in the sky over the Otherworld, watching another version of herself fight monsters spawned from the negativity in others. She often found herself visiting the Otherworld in that way very often. One day during the second semester of twelfth grade when she had been meditating before the start of swim practice, the other students had taken her "sleeping" body and had attempted to drown her. She was rescued, however, when Jeremy Plamen had called the gym teacher. Mistaking the boy's kindness for pity, Ember pushed him away and went to go straight home, ignoring the other students as they pelted her with garbage, but ran into Maloree Tynan, who invited her to her house to help her clean herself up. Maloree seemed to be the only one who admired and was awed by Ember's powers. After spending the night, Ember and Maloree became the best of friends. Maloree defended her from the bullies, and convinced her that Jeremy, who they nicknamed Jem, was actually a very genuine and understanding person. After he helped her with a history project, and she got to know him, her crush for him only grew, until she felt "hopelessly in love." Ember was jealous of the relationship Maloree and Jem had together, but she was heartbroken and shocked when she overheard the two talking about Maloree being pregnant with Jem's child, and planning to run away together. Maloree's wealthy family didn't approve of the poor farm boy, and Maloree was too scared to tell them. They ultimately decided that since graduation was approaching quick enough, they would wait a little longer. Ember pretended she didn't know. When prom approached, Maloree insisted Jem went to it with Ember, as she knew how she felt about him, and she felt guilty. Ember agreed to Jem's offer. Her father, drunken and angrier than ever, forbid her to go to the event. He attempted to kill her before prom started, but Jem arrived just in time to watch Ember unleash her magic on her step father, killing him, and lighting the house on fire. Jem didn't take it nearly as well as Ember had expected, and they instead spent prom trying to murder each other. Ember, filled with grief and anger, murdered the boy right there. Scared, confused, and helpless as ambulances and firemen began to arrive, Ember lied down on the ground and waited for death. Ember used her magic one last time before the ceiling caved in on her to contact her other self, Emberlee, and switch places so that Ember was now the one in the Otherworld, and Emberlee was the one in the real world. Emberlee fled the scene, and allowed everyone to believe she had died in the fire long enough for her to be off on her own and master he powers. She found Maloree in Georgia five years later and recruited her, and later Maloree's friends, to be members of her new Skychaser team, and taught them magic, but to a certain extent. Ember promised to use the negativity in the skyrunners to her advantage, by "strengthening" humanity in feeding them extra negativity, with her at the center of control. History Ember had always been very intelligent. A while after going to reside in the Otherworld, Ember got to work on creating an android army. When the project proved to be a failed attempt, she scrapped it entirely and planned for a clone army. The plan came into action when she kidnapped Maloree's first grandson and used him as the original. Ember's reign only made her want more success, only making her more controlling. She used her mind tricks to make everyone believe she was stunningly, unbelievably good-looking, which was partially why she ended up getting most everything she wanted. Maloree and the other leaders later betrayed her, so Ember got revenge by killing Tamika Bennet's daughter and severely damaging her sanity, killing Lucy Michaela and her niece, and making Maloree her "prisoner" by watching every move she made and forcing her to serve her without question. Ember became the sole leader of the skyrunners, skychasers, and pretty much the Otherworld, until Reaper Devolution surpassed her in terms of control of the skyrunners, and took her place. Now she'll stop at nothing to crush Reaper, and all those who stand in her way. After battling with her Other self for five days straight, and unintentionally killing her, she threw herself into the Grey Area, not wanting to be reset. The action caused her body on Earth to suffer brain damage and internal bleeding, and she entered a vegetative state. Characteristics Features Before her reign in the Otherworld, Ember had choppy tawny hair, acne on her neck and face, and was overweight. When she learned to master her magic, she used them to trick others into thinking her flaws were beautiful and stunning, as Jesse even called her a goddess while under her influence, instead of making herself appear "like those photoshopped girls in the magazines." She has amber eyes and is also very short in stature, much more so than Jesse, standing at about 4'7'' to 4'9''. She also has a thing for fashion, especially in the color white. Personality Ember is usually a stoic and cruel person who used to be constantly hurt by bullying and familial problems, and had a vast amount of knowledge of the "other selves" and the Otherworld. Though it seemed as if the pain didn't affect her, she was actually heavily affected by it, to the point where she switched places with Emberlee because the pain Emberlee had to endure in the Otherworld was much simpler, only needing to fight and not worry about anything else. She used to be great friends with Maloree. She went to her house almost every day, making Maloree the first one to know about the secret of the other world after Maloree apologized for accusing Ember for killing Jem, when it was actually the cabinet that had collapsed on him during the fire. When Ember is in a good mood, she is excitable and perky, and is also eager to tease others often; however, she is shown to have a dark side. She is very possessive of Maloree, and has an awkward time whenever she is hanging out with her friends. Trivia *Even before switching places with Emberlee, Ember knew a lot about the Otherworld, or at least of the "other selves". *Ember got her magic from her mother, who was also a witch. * It's hinted in Ashes that Ember's mother knew about the Otherworld. *Ember has a British accent, as she lived in England with her mother for the majority of her childhood, and managed to retain it for the rest of her life. *Emberlee, while in the Real world, has no shadow. This is because the real Ember was in the Otherworld, while Emberlee was in the real world. Category:Viewpoint charactersCategory:A to ZCategory:CharactersCategory:Main charactersCategory:FemalesCategory:HumansCategory:OthersCategory:AliveCategory:Characters in TrickCategory:Characters in TwisterCategory:Characters in TormentCategory:Characters in AshesCategory:Characters in RespiteCategory:Characters in Oathkeeper Category:Characters with Magic